


Anything

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Asexual Lennier, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lennier would do 'anything' for Vir, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Vir is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Different races have different biological reactions to their status. Centauri omegas endurethe most painful heat, alpha Narns are the most violent, Minbari alphas are mild-mannered and humans are the most reluctant omegas.When Lennier begins to see the signs of heat in Vir, he starts to prepare.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like this, I kind of don't. When I wrote this, I just thought I'd dabble in omega verse because it seemed interesting, and thought it'd be best to do it for one of my least read pairings, just in case!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Lennier frowned when he woke up to an empty bed. Vir was always with him, they always woke up together. Carefully, he slipped out of bed and pulled a loose robe on, before leaving the bedroom. Lennier found the Centauri omega in the kitchen area, eating breakfast. 

"Good morning!" Vir greeted, smiling.

"Good morning." Lennier replied, tilting his head to kiss Vir's cheek.

"I did make you breakfast, but I seem to have eaten it..." Vir told him, a little confused, staring at the plate in front of him.

Lennier smiled, fondly.

"Don't worry, Vir," he gently assured the Centauri. "I am perfectly capable of making breakfast myself."

"I know," Vir replied, looking his alpha in the eye. "I just wanted to do something for you before I left."

"I will take care of it. But thank you," Lennier said, kissing Vir's lips softly. "Go. You'll be late."

"Yeah, yes," Vir agreed, seemingly in a daze, adjusting his jacket before kissing Lennier again. "I'll see you later."

* * *

After going over messages Delenn had received, Lennier decided he should tell the ambassador what he thought might be going on.

"I think Vir may be showing symptoms of heat." Lennier told Delenn.

Delenn frowned.

"Then why are you not preparing?" she questioned.

"I did not want to neglect my duty." Lennier replied, looking at his feet.

"But you are, Lennier. Your duty to Vir is first and foremost," Delenn told him. "Go and see Doctor Franklin. He'll have what you need."

Lennier raised his eyes to hers.

"Thank you," he thanked, bowing a farewell. "I will rejoin when I have finished."

* * *

Dr Stephen Franklin was, as most doctors were, a beta. Most of the Alliance races only accepted betas as doctors. This was so that they could not take preference to any patient.

"Hey, Lennier!" Franklin greeted when the Minbari entered Medlab. "What can I do for you?"

Awkwardly, Lennier glanced around the room.

"Vir has been showing symptoms of heat." he told the doctor, quietly.

"Which symptoms?" Franklin asked.

"Increased appetite, he was a little more... eager to please than usual, he seemed dazed, and his skin was very warm, as though he had a low fever." Lennier replied.

Nodding, Franklin picked a data pad up and opened a cabinet. He placed some things on the counter Lennier was standing in front of.

"Here are all the things you might need," he told Lennier. "Now, are you okay with this? I know you... and there _are_  other ways to get Vir through this, if -"

"No," Lennier insisted, eye blazing with something unreadable, before calming. "No, it wouldn't be fair."

Franklin nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Well... be careful and stay safe." he said, touching Lennier's shoulder.

Lennier smiled slightly, before leaving.

* * *

It was late by the time Lennier returned to his and Vir's rooms. Vir was already fast asleep in their bed. Quietly, Lennier joined him, wrapping his arms around the warm Centauri's waist and feeling Vir snuggle into his chest. Vir always seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. However, Lennier was woken in the middle of the night by groans and whimpers coming from the omega's throat.

"Vir," he whispered to his beloved Centauri's back. "Vir, don't worry. I will not do anything you don't want me to. But I must help you. Do you understand?"

Groaning, Vir curled into a tight ball. Lennier opened the drawer beside him and took the supplies Franklin had given him.

"I love you." Lennier murmured into a kiss pressed against the back of the Centauri's neck.

* * *

Two days later, Vir woke up laying on top of Lennier. Slowly, he remembered how strong Minbari were, stopping his mild panic about crushing his partner. But it set in once more when he remembered what had occurred. He had gone into heat, leaving Lennier, very much what humans would call asexual, despite the expectations of an alpha, with no choice but to have sex with him multiple times over a forty-eight hour time frame. Vir didn't even want to think about the state of their nether regions. As he stood, he felt a sharp pain between his legs and quietly whimpered. He pulled a dressing gown on and headed into the living area. Deciding to do something that would both be productive and relax him, Vir headed to the kitchen to bake.

"Vir." Lennier's voice softly greeted.

After jumping s little, Vir hesitantly lifted his gaze.

"Lennier," he quietly replied, his voice small. "Good morning."

As though approaching an easily frightened animal, Lennier approached the kitchen counter.

"Can your baking wait?" he cautiously asked.

Slowly, Vir nodded.

"Give me a minute." he murmured.

Carefully, he put the tray of Earther cookies in the oven. When he looked up, Lennier was holding a hand out to him.

"Join me?" he requested.

Vir hesitantly took the Minbari's hand and followed him to the sofa.

"Vir-" he started.

"I'm sorry!" Vir blurted, interrupting Lennier. "I'm sorry for... for forcing you into a situation you weren't comfortable with, and-"

"Vir, I wasn't forced into it," Lennier told him. "Doctor Franklin offered other methods, but I declined."

Vir was taken aback by this revelation.

"But... but why?" he asked.

Lennier looked at his lap.

"I am an alpha, even if I don't feel like I should be sometimes. It is in my nature to be... possessive of my mate. Of... you," he quietly explained. "When I refused Franklin's alternatives, I was acting on instinct. I was not thinking of you, and for that I apologize."

Dryly, Vir laughed, meeting Lennier's eyes.

"We shouldn't be apologizing for things we can't control," he sighed, before smiling at the Minbari beside him. "Thank you for getting me through that."

Brushing a thumb against the hair at Vir's temple, Lennier pressed a soft kiss to his omega's lips.

"I would do anything for you," he quietly told Vir, nuzzling his nose into the Centauri's cheek. "You know that."

Tightly, Vir hugged Lennier and rested his head on top of Lennier's.

"I hope you know that I'd do anything for you too."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
